Sera amor?, cambios?, o la necesidad de amar?
by laudpj
Summary: ke pasa si derrepente alguien sombrío necesita un poko de amor?
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo 1: Una buena noticia  
  
Era el 1 día de clases para hogwarts, como siempre todos los alumnos iban en el expreso, pues faltaba mucho para llegar, y como siempre Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en él ultimo vagón. Cuando a Ron sele ocurre preguntar: R: que tal sus vacaciones? - dijo curiosamente- Hermione volteo a verlo, sonrío y dijo: yo mela pase de maravilla, lei mucho acerca de Aritmacia, y posiones interesantes, mas aparte fui ala playa. Y tu Harry, que tal tela pasaste con tus tíos? Harry puso caro de mejor no preguntes, y dijo con cara de cansancio: como siempre nefastas. =S . Su platica estaba entretenida pues recordaban sus chocoaventuras de los años anteriores, cuando su charla fue interrumpida por: Draco Malfoy y sus amigos: oh, el pobre, la sangre sucia, y el "héroe"- dijo con una mirada burlona y su sonrisa hipócrita. Ron se enfado tanto que no creía poder controlar sus puños que iban directo a la cara de Malfoy y le dijo: ¡Que haces aquí ya sabes que con nosotros note metas, asi que mejor vete!. Cuando los amigos de Malfoy, Goyle y Crabbe se disponían a entrar al pleito pero se hicieron bolas y se tropezaron, Harry , Ron y Hermonie, se botaron a las risas, y Malfoy se voltea y les hecha una miradita de melas van apagar, y sale de donde estaba ellos seguido por sus amigos, mientras les decía: ¡¿Por que no se avientan del tren y nos liberan de su estupidez?¡- mientras los veía con cara de más brutos no pueden ser por que no son más grandes.  
  
Seguido de esto llegaron a hogwarts, donde sucedía lo msimo los alumnos se reunían en el comedor empezaba la selección y demás cuando sirvieron la cena, el Prof. Dumbledor hacia un llamado.  
  
_ queridos alumnos seme es grato informarles que el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes obscuras es el prof. Lupin que ha regresado de un extenso viaje por todo el mundo, démosle un gran aplauso por favor.-  
  
Todos estaban contentos pues era el mejor en esa materia, y más aparte Harry estaba contento pues el prof. Lupin era como un tío para él. Al otro día empezaron las actividades de siempre las clases Comenzando con Pociones con Slythetin. Cuando Hary vio el horario de clases puso una cara y dijo: se nota que el prof Dumbledor quiere que Gryffindor y Slytherin se lleven mas pues la mayor parte de las clases las tomaremos con ellas - Lo que Ron dijo: pues si pero que más se puede hacer tendré que aprender a ignorar a Malfoy. - Y Hermione dijo como siempre muy exacta en sus palabras: pues mas vale aprender a convivir con todos pues uno nunca sabe. Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos a las masmorras ya, pues a Snape no le gusta que lleguemos tarde.  
  
Llegaron a las masmorras y entraron a clase cuando el prof Snape llego con su cara seria como siempre y dijo: En este curso no van a poder hacer lo que quieran como los años anteriores asi que tendré que volver a sentarlos como yo quiera- empezó a sentarlos en parejas y trato de combinar a Slytherin y Gryffindor, cuando termino de hacer las parejas solo quedaba Hermione y Malfoy mi alumno estrella y dijo con una medio sonrisa: AH mi alumno favorito y la favorita de Gryffindor aunque la rivalidad es grande creo que podrán arreglárselas.- Mientras se sentaban los dos se miraron de arriba abajo y con cara de fuchi y trataron de aguatarse toda la clase viéndose la cara uno al otro.  
  
Termino la clase de Snape y fueron a la de defensa contras las artes obscuras que la daba el prof. Lupin Iban llegando cuando Ron dijo: me lleva esta clase tb con los Slytherins?, Que mal, dijo Ron con cara de no otra vez no, mientras Harry solo esperaba la hora de la entrada para saludar a Lupin. Cuando entraron al salón Lupin los esperaba con una "grata sorpresa" el tenia planeado decirles como iba a calificar el Año pero mejor selos dejo en misterio y les empezó a dar teoría, Termino la clase y ya era hora de la comida todos se dirigían al comedor donde esperaba una buena comida. Harry Ron y Hermione se separaron un poco pues Hermione necesitaba ir a la biblioteca como siempre por algún libro para entretenerse, pero mientras Harry y Ron caminaban hacia el comedor se toparon con Malfoy y sus amigos (N/a: no se como se llaman así que así supongo que serán toda la historia) cuando escucharon a Malfoy hablar mal del Prof Lupin Harry sentía que explotaba, pues el apreciaba mucho a Lupin entonces el sele acerco y le dijo: Mal vale que retires tus palabras- y Draco contesto - ah si y que me puedes hacer tu, acaso me intentaras golpear?, A lo que Harry contesto: No, pues eso haría que me rebaje a tu nivel. Draco se sintió tan ofendido que sintió que había una extraña gravedad de su puño y la cara de Potter cuando fue interrumpida por el Prof. Snape que lo había visto todo y los detubo, diciéndoles con la misma cara seria de siempre: mas vale que no haya enfrentamientos ahora pues tendré la pena de quitarles varios puntos a sus casas y como que principios del año no es muy bueno, o no SR. Malfoy y Sr Potter? Volteo a verlos con una cara de aléjense. Los dos contestaron intimidados: No Prof Snape no habrá ningún problema. Se cruzaron miradas Potter y Malfoy se dieron la vuelta y se fueron.  
  
N.A : este es el 1 que escribo así que ténganme paciencia pues no me gusta describir varias cosas. Así dux esto es por ti ;) 


	2. La petición de Lupin

Capitulo 2: La petición de Lupin  
  
Mientras todos los alumnos descansaban en la tarde, todos los profesores de Howgarts fueron citados en una asamblea especial, pues se iba a tratar la magnifica idea de Lupin. Todos los profesores se reunieron en la sale de maestros, 1 llego Snape, seguido por la profesora McGonagall, y así todos fueron llegando. Cuando el profesor Dumbledor tomo asiento, los demás también y guardaron silencio y Dumbledor comenzó a hablar. : Profesores, gracias por venir, tengo un aviso importante para todos y quisiera saber su opinión acerca de una petición que hizo el profesor Lupin. La profesora McGonagall pregunto dirigiéndose al prof. Dumbledor y a Lupin: ¿ De que se trata la dichosa peticion? A lo que Lupin contesta con una sonrisa amable : pues es sobre esto: los alumnos de 6° vayan al mundo muggle y vivir ahí un tiempo y presentarles algunos problemas mágicos para ver como los resuelven . Todos empezaron a discutirlo y en eso dijo Dumbledor levantándose del asiento: Hay que votar, así podremos hacer una buena elección pues no es fácil esto. Dijo el Profesor acomodándose los lentes. En eso Snape dijo: cree que este bien? Pues muchos no sabrían como defenderse, que hacer y más si van solos. Entonces Lupin añadió: pues por eso irán en parejas y se cuidaran uno al otro, claro que las pruebas no serán difíciles, y también tendremos que pedir la autorización a los padres para poder hacer esto, y no serán todos los alumnos , solo los de 6° pues ya deberían poner en practica lo visto. Entonces hubo un silencio en la sala para que pudieran meditar y derrepente este se rompió cuando el Prof. Flitwick dijo: yo estoy de acuerdo. Seguido por la Prof. Traweneil (N/A: no se como se escriba) y la Profa. Sprout. Entonces dijo la Profesora Hooch : Pues parece buena idea también estoy de acuerdo. En eso el prof Snape se levanto bruscamente y dijo: pues yo no estoy de acuerdo, pues estos no saben defenderse. Entonces el Porf. Dumbledor le dijo: pues lo siento, es la mayoría y vamos a acceder a la petición de Lupin. Dijo el profesor sabiamente. Al otro día en la clase de pociones con Slytherin y Gryffindor , Snape comunico lo que se había platicado en la sala de maestros, y dijo seriamente: se están haciendo los preparativos para que vallan al mundo muggle y estén un tiempo así, aunque claro habrá algunas sorpresas donde tendrán que usar sabiamente su magia para salvarse; hoy enviaremos la autorización a sus padres, lógicamente irán en parejas, y las parejas serán sacadas al azar Dijo Snape con una mirada fría. Todos se pusieron nerviosas pues no se imaginaban con quien irían Al salir de clases todos los e 6 fueron citados en el comedor para ver con quien les tocaba. Todos se sentaron en sus mesas mientras la Prof. McGonagall decía: aquí están los nombres de todos se sacaran dos y esos nombres serán las parejas para la salida, y una cosa mas no se podrán cambiar las parejas. Así que tendrán que aguantarse. Fue sacando papelito por papelito, pareja por pareja, hasta que solo faltaban 4 y la pareja numero x es dijo la prof McGonagall: Harry Potter y Ron Weasly,; los dos chicos se tranquilizaron pues fue muy buena suerte. y la ultima pareja es dijo con una sonrisa: Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger; los dos se voltearon a ver y se lamentaban demasiado :s en un intento por animar a Hermione dijo Harry: anímate a lo mejor nos toque ir al mismo lugar y aunque no sea la misma escuela y el mismo depto podremos vernos y mantener comunicación. Y Ron añadió: si y si ese Malfoy te molesta note preocupes ahí estaremos contigo. Dijo Ron valiente mente. Pasaron varios días para que todas las cartas fueran contestadas con la autorización, una vez teniendo la autorización los profesores fueron viendo los lugares donde irían sus alumnos y en que escuela irían, para así poderles avisar a los padres donde estarán y en donde estudiaran. Una vez teniendo todo listo los profesores mandaron llamar a todos los alumnos de 6 para asignarles las parejas que habían sido cambiadas y decirles donde irían y demás. Cuando la profesora McGonagall empezó a decir las parejas cambiadas Hermione deseaba que su nombre apareciera ahí en la lista para poder zafarse de Draco y hacer de ese viaje mas placentero, pero por desgracia o suerte no estaba en esa lista. Por otro lado Malfoy estaba que ni el se soportaba pues ya sabia con quien iría y no habría oportunidad de cambiar, y pues iba de mala gana, aunque había algo dentro de el que le decía que este viaje sela iba pasar muy bien, pues podía molestarla sin que nadie lo reprendiera y sin que nadie mas se metiera. En cuanto le confirmaron con quien iba a ir hizo una sonrisita malosa y le dijo a sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle: jajaja ahora si le haré difícil esto a la sangre sucia- dijo imaginándose todo lo que le podía hacer. Mientras Crabbe y Goyle veían a Hermione y sus amigos.  
  
La fecha de partida ya estaba decidida, salían dentro de 3 días para no perder mas tiempo, el lugar donde irían, la casa, y escuela. Pasaron esos tres días y Hermione estaba muy nerviosa pues iba con Malfoy y no le parecía muy cómodo ir con el. Todos los alumnos de 6 estaban en la plataforma del expreso de Hodgarts para ir al mundo muggle y de ahí tomar un avión a su destino correspondiente, como siempre Harry, Ron y Hermione iban en el ultimo vagón platicando e imaginando como seria el lugar donde irían, mientras comían algunos dulces del carrito. Después de varias horas sentados viéndose las caras uno al otro guardaron silencio y se cambiaron con ropa normal para que parecieran niños normales. en eso salieron de la plataforma 9 y ¾, tomaron sus maletas cada quien y se fueron al aeropuerto donde abordarían su avión correspondiente y demás.  
  
Pues este ha sido el 2 capitulo espero que les guste, y manden reviews 


	3. Un extraño lugar

Capitulo 3: El extraño lugar Draco, Hermione, Harry, y Ron llegaron al aeropuerto donde tenían que abordar su avión, Cuando llegaron Draco no podía dejar de sentirse extraño pues nunca había estado entre tanto muggle, a Harry, Hermione y Ron ya era familiar esto, así que no podían dejar de reírse de Draco, mientras el los veía con cara de malditos , esto así no se queda.  
  
Derrepente una voz se escucho por el boceador : Los pasajeros que viajan por aerolíneas internacionales a : México (N/a: fue el 1 que seme ocurrió) en el vuelo 824 por favor pases a la sala de espera numero 5 que se encuentra cerca de las aerolíneas japonesas, para que puedan abordar en unos minutos, gracias.  
  
Entonces los chicos estaban del otro, lado del aeropuerto así que tomaron sus carritos donde llevaban sus maletas y demás y corrieron hasta que llegaron , el avión estaba apunto de despegar así que llegaron justo tiempo. Llegaron los 4 chicos con gran exhausto mostrando sus boletos, e iban documentando el equipaje y también abordando el avión. La aeromosa iba asignadoles los asientos y pues como iban en parejas pues logicamente iba: Draco y Hermione, Harry y Ron. Cuando la Aeromoza los sento Hermione deseaba que a sus amigos les tocara en los asientos de atrás pero por azares del destino se fueron hasta el otro lado del avión. Draco solo puso cara de disgusto y trato de trasladarse a otro mundo poniéndose unos audífonos, mientras Hermione leía alguno de los tantos libros que saco de la biblioteca. Asi pasaron varias horas hasta que la aeromoza anuncio la llegada a su destino, los cuatro chicos se bajaron del avion tomaron sus maletas, se despidieron (bueno solo Harry, Ron y Hermione) Hermione les dijo con cara por que la despedida: mucha suerte chavos, estense alerta y recuerden lo que dijo Dumnledor al llegar a casa hacer el hechizo del idioma para poder hablar y entender el idioma de aquí, y solo podemos enviar lechuzas en la noche, y no usar la magia. Hermione parecía la mamá de los pollitos pues ella sabia bien lo que Harry y Ron podían hacer sin alguna supervisión. Harry le dijo con una sonrisa: despreocúpate herm, nos sabemos cuidar y cualquier cosa te tenemos a la mano. - Ron solo le dijo: adiós y cuídate mucho y si ese pesado de Draco te hace algo dinos y vera de lo que es capaz un Weasly- dijo muy rudo. Draco ya estaba desesperado no soportaba ver tanta ridiculez que agarro y dijo ya esta el taxi ya vámonos quiero llegar a casa, dijo con cara de ¬¬. Entonces los tres chicos se abrazaron, y cada pareja se fue en un taxi.  
  
Después de casi una hora de viaje por tierra,(ya ven como es el D.F.) llegaron aun edificio pues ahí mas o menos llegaron dijeron su hechizo y tocaron la puerta para que les indicara el cuarto la dueña del edifico, mientras los llevaba al su cuarto que era el ultimo y el mas alto la seño les iba diciendo las condiciones con cara de seño mandona: Regla no. 1: no animales,- volteando a ver a sus lechuzas- Regla No. 2: nada de fiestas, reuniones, ni música muy alta., Regla no. 3 no se justificara ningún atraso del pago de la renta, y si quieren agua caliente tiene que prender su calentador , y si seles acaba el agua tiene que bajar aprender la bomba par que suba el agua, si quieren lavar ropa ahí estén los lavaderos enfrente de su cuarto y también hay jaulas por que aveces sopla tanto el viento que se lleva las prendas, mm bueno con esto será suficiente, yo vivo en el apartamento 1 y estoy ahí por cualquier cosa. Dijo la señora después de darles un choro mareador. Les dejo las llaves y listo se fue.  
  
Los chicos entraron y se sorprendieron de que estaba bien amueblado cada quien tenia una recamara distinta, el baño era lujoso, había toallas en el baño, en los closets había ganchos para colgar la ropa, en la alacena había suficiente comida, y en el refrigerador =, así que no se podían quejar estaba bien excepto por la compañía. Entonces cada quien eligió su recamara sea acomodaron y salieron para hacerce algo de cenar. Algo que Draco no estaba muy contento pues no sabia cocinar y Hermione si así que Hermione hizo la cena. Se sentaron a comer y Draco degusto su cena primero y le dijo con una sonrisa de vdd: mm que rico esta au que me cuenta trabajo admitirlo eres buena cocinando. Y Hermione se puso roja y le dijo: gracias, no eres tan grosero como lo pensaba-  
  
Terminaron de cenar y se fueron a descansar pues al otro día tenían que ir ala escuela.  
  
Al otro día se levantaron temprano pues entraban a las 7 así que con una gran flojera se levantaron se vistieron, desayunaban algo y se fueron corriendo pues ya casi era tiempo lo bueno es que quedaba a unas 4 cuadras de su depto.  
  
Llegaron a la escuela y fueron a ver al director, la escuela no era privada era publica así que estaba grande la escuela y casi se pierden, y Draco no podía dejar su cara de fuchi pues estaba entre puro muggle, finalmente llegaron a la dirección después de dar varias vueltas, se presentaron como personas distintas y conocieron al director quien para varias los puso en el mismo salón, -Era lo unico que me faltaba, que Draco malfoy estuviera en mi clase- murmuro Hermione mientras caminaban detrás del director.  
  
-aquí es su salón ahorita los presento y podrán integrarse al grupo y a la clase enseguida- dijo el director seria mente, lso dos chicos le agradecieron y entraron.  
  
bueno les presento a Hermione Granger , ella es de Londres y a.. disculpa tu nonbre?- pregunto el Director a Draco. - Así mi nombre es Draco Malfoy y tb soy de Londres. -. a si a Draco Malfoy y también es de Londres.- dijo el director seriamente. Al escuchar el nombre Draco Malfoy lo chavos del salón no pudieron aguantar las risas y se burlaron de su nombre , Malfoy los veía con cara de melas van apagar. El director les dio la bienvenida, les asigno sus lugares, y por fin separados estos chavos. El director se fue dejando a los niños nuevos tomando la clase, Hermione rápidamente se adapto al grupo mientras Draco estaba solo por su orgullo de no bajar de "categoría y juntarse con los muggles".  
  
  
  
Bueno este fue el cap 4 espero que les haya gustado, y muchas gracias a Esmeralda blue, y a La- gio por sus reviews, espero que haya sido de su agrado y ke haya sido lo que esperaban del sig cap, sino les gusto prometo hacer el prox mas emocionante. 


	4. Una Gran bienvenida

Capitulo 4: Una Gran bienvenida  
  
Hermione se sentía agusto con sus nuevos compañeros, ella si se acoplo muy bien, por que aparte de ser lista era muy buena onda, al contrario de Draco el era malhumorado y reservado.  
  
Salieron de la clase de matemáticas donde habían entrado 1ro, luego llego el prof de biología. Llego todos tomaron asiento empezó a pasar lista y derrepente vio dos caritas nuevas así que pregunto, quitándose los lentes para limpiarlos: ¿ y quienes son uds?, de donde son?, Son nuevos? - y Hermione respondio muy cordialmente: Yo soy Hermione Granger, vengo de Londres.- y el Prof Pregunto : y Aquel güero de la esquina quien es? Pregunto muy preguntosamente. (jiji :P) -Yo soy Draco, Draco Malfoy, y tb soy de Londres, y una cosa No tengo nada que ver con esa niña ¡- dijo Draco sonando muy rebelde y lenvantandose de su asiento para que todos lo miraran. - MM esta bien toma asiento y abran sus libros en la pag 69- dijo el Profesor tranquilamente. Todos abrieron sus libros y el Profe comenzó a leer.  
  
Mientras tanto En otra escuela lejos de ahí, Harry y Ron estaban divertiendose en la Clase de Deportes, jugando foot ball , para ellos que no habían jugado les pareció muy divertido y deseaban que no terminara la hora para seguir jugando. En eso sonó el silbato indicando el fin del 1 tiempo así que detuvieron el balón y todos fueron a descansar. -hey Ron juegas muy bien ¡- dijo uno de los chicos limpiándose el sudor de la cara, - Gracias , este juego es divertido pero cansado- dijo Ron suspirando. -Harry que tal el juego esta divertido eso deberíamos jugaren Howgarts no?- dijo Ron sentándose aun lado de Harry.- Si Ron pero no menciones el nombre Howgarst aquí pues no es común- dijo susurrándole.  
  
Bien chavos es hora del 2 tiempo así que a jugar. Dijo el Entrenador.  
  
Retornando a la escuela de Hermione y Draco ya había sonado la campana para salir al receso, todos tomaron sus cosas y salieron,. -Hey Hermione ven con nosotras te enseñaremos la escuela y demás- dijo una de las nuevas compañeras. - si claro vamos- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.  
  
Iban caminado por el patio central hablado sobre el tema común entre chavas: los chicos. (N/A: mm no se si sea vdd pero a mi me pasa en todo tema los chicos están metidos, o no?) en eso una de las chicas le pregunto a Hermione:¿ y quien es ese chico güero tan guapo? Y Hermione dijo - ah , pues es creo que vive e el mismo edificio donde yo y nunca lo he tratado. - dijo seriamente.  
  
Mientras tanto Draco estaba sentado en una banca maldiciendo todo y derrepente, el chavo mas guapo de su salón le pregunto : hey Malfoy o como sea juegas fut?- Draco lo volteo a ver con una mirada fria y le contesto: - Es Malfoy que no sete olvide estúpido mug.. - y no pudo terminar de decir la palabra pues no podía decir eso sino podía delatarse. En eso el otro chavo que se llamaba Rodrigo camino hacia el y le dijo furiosamente enojado: - que te pasa idiota, yo solo preguntaba para que no estuvieras ahí sentado y la vdd no se ni para que te pregunte ya vi que no sabes tratar a las personas.- en eso Malfoy le dijo con su mueca burlona: ah si pues la vdd yo no juego con nacos como tu y menos juegos nacos como eso. - ene so Rodrigo se acerco mas a el y le dijo : tienes suerte de ser el nuevo y que estemos en la escuela, y que soy muy paciente, sino ya te hubiera pateado.- - ja hasta crees tu golpearme si ya mero no te creo capaz pues eres un idiota¡- en eso el otro le contesto: a si pues te estas buscando , pero la vdd no quiero caer a tu nivel de busca pleito.- dijo aquel muy enojado, se dio la vuelta y dejo a Draco con la palabra en la boca y su mal humor. Cuando Draco escucho eso recordó cuando Harry le había dicho lo mismo a si que no podía dejar e sentirse ofendido , así que trato de calmarse e ir por algo de comer.  
  
Mientras tanto las chicas le hacían demasiadas preguntas a Hermione: por que veniste?, te gusta vivir aquí?, tienes mas amigos aquí?- ella solo movía la cabeza afirmando o negando cosas.  
  
Sonó la campana hora de entrar de nuevo a clases, todos se iban reuniendo en su salón correspondiente, todos habían entrado junto con el profesor de matemáticas, el cual empezó la clase: - buenos días , mm me parece que en este salón hay dos personas nuevas, ¿ podrían levantarse y decirme sus nombres por favor?- dijo el profesor muy amigable. -Yo soy Hermione Granger- dijo muy fina. Y quien más falta?, no hay otro alumno nuevo?  
  
En eso alguien toco la puerta entrando y diciendo seriamente: -disculpe me perdí- - oh tu has de ser el alumno nuevo, pasa por favor, dime tu nombre y toma asiento.- exclamo el profesor.  
  
bueno hoy veremos la hipérbola, con sus focos, centros, mediatriz y longitud lado recto, abran sus libros en la pagina 78 y préstenme atención pues de aquí vendrán varia cosas.- dijo el profesor con gran seriedad. Todos abrieron sus libros y el profesor comenzó a explicar y a poner ejemplos.  
  
Al parecer todos comprendieron bien, pero como siempre no falta uno que otro que no capto muy bien, por ejemplo Draco, que en su vida había visto álgebra y demás cosas, porque según esto eran cosas de muggles.  
  
Salieron de la clase y fueron al laboratorio de química, se pusieron sus batas blancas, ( Hermione y Draco tuvieron que pedir prestadas a los del grupo de a lado). bien muchachos entren en silencio, pónganse en parejas y tomen su respectivo lugar.- dijo la profesora de química mientras borraba el pizarrón.  
  
Draco y Hermione se quedaron parados pues ya no había ningún lugar, en eso la prof. volteo y dijo: - ah Uds., han de ser los nuevos, mm dejen ver donde los colocare para comenzar la clase. Mm bueno tu chico como te llamas? - Yo soy Draco Malfoy- dijo muy seguro- - ah si tu mira te puedes sentar con ellos- señalando a Rodrigo, que ahora su nuevo enemigo, y pues claro no pudo resistirse a su cara de desagrado. -Y tu cual es tu nombre? pregunto viendo directo a Hermione. - Yo soy Hermione Granger.- - mm si tu creo que te acoplaras bien con las chicas de la esquina.- dijo señalando a las niñas de la esquina , quienes estaban contentas pues Hermione era buena onda.  
  
Bueno hoy veremos el ph y el Poh, así que abran su cuadernillo de practicas en la pagina 14 y un representante del grupo venga por el material.- dijo la profesora acomodando el material. Cada mesa tenia su material y empezaron a leer y hacer la practica. En la mesa de Draco sobraba el orgullo pues los tres chicos de ahí no querían trabajar querían que alguien lo hiciera así que comenzaron a discutir y entre tanto discutir seles fue la clase para cuando la profesora fue a ver no tenia nada así que le puso un punto malo. Los chicos solo se veían entre si y Rodrigo sacaba chispas pues no le gustaba eso, mientras Draco lo veía y cuando el volteaba sonreía hipócritamente.  
  
Sonó la campana así que ya era hora del a salida (N/a cuantas clases jaja , pero eske habían mas pero notan importantes.) todos limpiaron el material y se fueron. Hermione se adelanto pues iba caminando con sus nuevas amigas platicando y haciendo bromas. En tanto Draco se quedo atrás y sin querer se perdió...  
  
Jja que mala esperen el sig. Capitulo, para ver que le pasa , que mala soy vdd, mm aunque no creo que los haya dejado con tanta intriga pero bueno vean que paso en el sig capitulo. ð+ Gracias por sus reviews +ð 


	5. La 1ra prueba

Capitulo 5: La 1ra prueba  
  
Flashback: Draco Sé había perdido bueno no tanto solo doble la esquina equivocada y estaba atrás del edificio cuando se encontró con.. Fin del Flashback.  
  
Que cosa tan espantosa, y mas su olor, diack :s.- dijo acercándose curiosamente a una pequeña criaturita que a simple vista se veía tierna pero al acercarse Draco se Volvió en un inmenso monstruo que lo ataco. Draco soltó un grito de auxilio, pero al parecer nadie lo escucho.  
  
Mientras tanto Hermione que escribía una carta en su recamara y justo su ventana que daba justamente donde Draco estaba , y escucho el grito y se asomo rápidamente a ver que ocurrió cuando vio que Draco estaba luchado con esa bestia, intentando sacar su varita, ella vio como la bestia de un zarpazo lo derrumbaba y lo dejaba inconsciente, así que Hermione salió corriendo pues no podía correr ningún riesgo a que algún muggle la viera usando magia para salvar a su compañero, bajo lo mas rápido que pudo, y corrió hacia donde estaba la criatura.  
  
La criatura después de golpear a Draco se dirigía a ver que mas hacia y a buscar algo de comer, y cuando Herione doblo la 1 esquina se encontró con la criatura y sacando su varita y agitándola dijo: opulos quieto¡- la criatura se quedo inmóvil, mientras que Hermione le decía con su varita: -wingarium leviosa ¡ - y mágicamente la criatura empezó a flotar, mientras Hermione la conducía hacia donde había salido. Encontrando a Draco inconsciente así que con un Hechizo mas Hermione destruyo la criatura: - humus fuego- y la criatura se consumía rápidamente hasta que solo quedo cenizas. bueno ya solo me queda Draco que haré?-, así que con su hechizo para levitar levanto a Draco lo acomodo como si estuviese de pie y le puso su brazo para que disque caminado aunque simplemente flotara, llegaron a su depto. Y lo dejo en su cuarto durmiendo. Mientras tanto en hogwarts los profesores vieron la gran hazaña de Hermione por una pequeña esfera de cristal y le dieron 85 punto mas para Gryffindor.  
  
Después de todo el show Hermione cocino algo, y se sentó a escribirles a sus queridos amigos, contándoles como le había ido y su nueva aventura. Mas tarde Draco despertó y se levanto de la cama para darse un baño, después comió y se puso hacer su tarea junto con Hermione.  
  
-Ash esta estúpida tarea no se para que sirve ni le entiendo y nunca me va a servir, yo un casi Hechicero saber sobre literatura, deportes y cosas de muggles, ni que fuera a trabajar con le Padre del pobretón.- gruño Draco que al parecer se había levantado con un dolor de cabeza. Hermione solo lo veía con cara de "mejor cállate y ponte a estudiar", mientras hacia toda su tarea.  
  
Pasaron las horas y ya era algo tarde y Draco ahí seguía con el mismo problema de matemáticas. Ya había terminado lo demás pero lo de mate lo estaba haciendo sufrir que se rindió y mejor se fue a acostar para levantarse temprano al otro día.  
  
Eran las 6 a.m el despertador de Hermione estaba sonando como loco. Ya te oí, ya me estoy levantando.- dijo entre sueños Hermione quien con una pereza se levantaba de la cama para bañarse y desayunar algo. Entro a bañarse y se percato de que Draco no se había levantado, a si que salió, se vistió, desayuno y ya eran las 6.35 a.m cuando se asoma a la habitación de Draco y lo ve el seguía sumido en sus sueños, a si que como se hacia tarde decidió despertarlo con el suave toque de una pluma, la hizo flotar con el toque de su varita y la pluma flotaba hacia la cara de Malfoy.  
  
mm ¿que cosa?, ¿qué pasa?- dijo Malfoy entre dormido ene so escucha una voy muy apurada.  
  
-Vamos ya levántate es tarde y note has ni vestido.- dijo Hermione.  
  
Entonces Draco se levanto tan rápido como pudo, se vistió y se alistaron para salir corriendo a la escuela. Mientras iban caminando pasaron por donde el mounstrito habia ataco a Draco, Draco solo bajo la mirada al suelo cundo paso por y le dijo a Hermione:  
  
-Que me ataco, y quien me salvo?- dijo algo confundido. En eso Hermione se detuvo y le dijo era un "Rhynus emotyon" ( N/a: lo invente he), y yo te ayude y lo destruí.- dijo Hermione muy seria.  
  
Draco se quedo extrañado por que ella salvarlo? Como si se caían como un gancho al hígado, entonces muy amablemente le dijo: -Gracias-. Entonces Hermione lo volteo a ver, le sonrío y le dijo viéndolo a los ojos grises : - no hay de que-. Y siguió caminando a aprisa. En ese instante en el que Draco vio la cálida sonrisa de Hermione , se detuvo y sintió que su mundo se pintaba a colores, y siguió caminando a tratando de alcanzarla. En pocos minutos llegaron a la escuela, entraron y se dirigieron a su salón correspondiente. Entraron, Hermione con una sonrisa de costumbre y saludo a todos y se sentó con sus amigas a platicar pues todavía no llegaba el profesor. Draco por el contrario entro, vio a todos, y camino hacia la esquina donde le gusto sentarse, tomo asiento y se hundió en sus pensamientos como siempre.  
  
En eso sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una burla de Rodrigo que le decía, viéndolo fijamente y caminando hacia el junto con sus amigos:- miren quien llego el pequeño dragoncito-  
  
En eso Draco volteo a verlo con su mirada llena de ira , se levantó del asiento camino hacia ellos y les dijo lleno de coraje: - Ah, al parecer te levantaste de buen humor, que bien por que lo que vendrá será muy divertido.- dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente mientras planeaba que podía hacer para hacerlo enojar, pues ese era su pasatiempo hacer enojar a los demás.  
  
Rodrigo se le quedo viendo fijamente, mientras Draco salía del salón para no entrar a clase. Draco salió caminando tranquilamente y fue hacia las canchas, mientras seguía planeando como molestar a Rodrigo, se sentó en una banca cerca de ahí y veía como jugaban futcho los otros niños que no tenían clase, en eso se le ocurrió una magnifica idea donde tenia que hacer algo que no tenia permitido.  
  
Bueno este fue el 5 capitulo , Gracias por sus Reviews y disculpen a tardanza es que ya entre a la esc y tengo mucho que hacer. 


	6. La venganza de Draco Malfoy

Capitulo 6:  
  
  
  
Flashback: Draco estaba pensando en como molestar a Rodrigo. Fin del flashback.  
  
Mmm, donde le pegare?, Tiene que ser algo que le duela- penso seriamente. En eso una idea se le vino a la mente .. Ya se ¡¡¡- susurró en su mente, mientras sonreía malévolamente. mm. aunque supongo que m quitaran puntos, pero valdrá la pena, tengo que buscar el hechizo del atolondrado, y vera quien es el mejor- dijo Draco con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
Mientras tanto Harry y Ron estaban estudiando en la escuela. Ron en media clase escribía una carta para Hermione, pues hace unos días también tuvieron un encuentro con un monstruo y pues Ron realmente aprecia la falta que le hacia Hermione, aunque salieron milagrosamente ilesos, el susto ni quien se los quite. Ron extrañaba demasiado a Hermione, también Harry pero no tanto como Ron.  
  
-Harry, que crees que este haciendo ahorita Hermione? Como le habrá ido en la escuela?- dijo muy distraído. Harry lo volteo a ver y le dijo: ya sabes Hermione es muy lista y pues aunque Draco sea malo, no creo que le haga daño, sino se las vera con nosotros- dijo tratando de animar a Ron, pero Ron con el simple hecho de saber que Hermione esta con Draco, tenia una reacción que parecían celos.  
  
Retornando a la otra ESC. Draco termino de planear su venganza y se dirigió al salón , pues ya iba terminar la hora , para comenzar una clase mueva.  
  
Paso el día de clases, y se fueron a su casa, llegando, Draco sin decir ninguna palabra se encerró en su cuarto. Hermione se quedo con ganas de preguntarle de "por que era tan frío con los demás, por que no intentaba socializar?". Tomo sus libros y también se encerró en su cuarto, donde encontró la carta de Ron; ella la leyó con toda calma, contento la carta contestándole:  
  
"Ron gracias por tu preocupación pero estoy bien , el único que tiene problemas es Draco pues no a aprendido a socializar, pero bueno dejemos a Draco a un lado, que tal la prueba? Es pero que hayan recordado varias cosas. Ya viene el 14 de feb, por que no nos juntamos y que les parece si llevamos a nuestros nuevos amigos para conocerlos, a si lo celebraremos en grande. Nos vemos, salúdame a Harry. Atte.: Hermione."  
  
Mientras tanto Draco buscaba en los libros que tenia el hechizo. Donde esta ese maldito hechizo, lo necesito- decía Draco mientras alborotaba su habitación. Aquí esta¡¡- grito Draco tan alegrado que Hermione lo escucho en su habitación, y le entro curiosidad, pero el hecho de que Draco la cachara le daba un escalofrío que mejor se dedico a su tarea. Draco empezó a leer el hechizo y se lo memorizo, salió de su recamara, comió algo y volvió a su obscuridad.  
  
Al otro día Draco se levantó temprano y dejo a Hermione, quien al levantarse escuchó solo el ruido de la puerta de le entrada azotarse. Con un paso acelerado llego en menos de 10 min a la escuela donde todos iban entrando; se detuvo en la entrada, tomo aire y entro como si nada, camino rápidamente hacia su salón mientras que con la vista buscaba a Rodrigo y algún lugar donde podía aventarle el hechizo. Alzo la vista y en el edificio de su salón hasta arriba se podía ver todo muy bien, ya tenia el lugar ideal nadie lo podría ver y cumplir así su venganza.  
  
Llego a su salón tranquilamente y ya estaba Rodrigo y sus amigos ahí. Draco entro, vio a Rodrigo y sonrío sarcásticamente mientras Rodrigo veía con enojo, Draco no les dio importancia por ahora pues lo que viene va ser mucho mejor. Al poco tiempo llego Hermione que tenia un extraño presentimiento del comportamiento de Draco, ella ligeramente sospechaba, después de varios años conviviendo con el no se le hacia raro de que actuara extraño cuando planeaba algo. Hermione tomo asiento y veía discretamente a Draco cuando fue interrumpida por una de sus amigas que llegó y se pusieron a platicar.  
  
Pasaron 4 horas y llego el receso, todos salieron del salón para tomar un descanso o comer algo. Draco salió atrás de Rodrigo y con la vista lo siguió hasta la cancha de fut, como su plan, Rodrigo comenzó a jugar, Draco Subió rápidamente las escaleras pero había un inconveniente ya no había mas escaleras para llegar al techo, aunque ese no era problema para el pues siempre tiene algun truco bajo la manga. A si que tomo su varita y recito un hechizo para poder saltar muy alto. "saltus heroicus"- dijo muy concentrado. Enseguida se acomodo, y brinco tan alto que llego bien a la azotea, corrió hacia el otro lado y se asomo discretamente buscando con la mirada de halcón a su presa. ja, ahí estas, no te muevas note va doler simplemente quédate quieto y deja que mi hechizo caiga sobre ti- susurro asechando a Rodrigo, quien se quedo en un solo lugar mientras alguien iba por la pelota, a si que Draco aprovecho y lo hechizo: -tomtulos, anomimous (n/a: No se seme ocurrió gracioso no?) - y con un movimiento suave de su varita apunto a el y el hechizo cayo sobre Rodrigo.  
  
Termino su hechizo y bajo raídamente antes de que terminara el hechizo del salto, bajo tranquilamente y sutil mente y dijo:- aquí va la 2° parte de mi plan-  
  
Camino hacia la cancha donde estaban jugando fue entonces cuando se detuvo en la línea de la cancha , tomo aire y penso: bueno todo sea por la venganza -. Asi que mientras todos estaban metido en el partido Draco se Hechizo para poder jugar foot-ball mejor que todos (claro antes de bajar), Draco se acerco entro al campo y dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa: quiero jugar, hace tiempo que no juego.- en ese instante el juego fue interrumpido por esas palabras que al parecer no las podían creer pues Draco Malfoy el niño mas ermitaño del colegio por fin accedió a socializar, en fin lo aceptaron en el equipo contrario de Rodrigo por razones obvias.  
  
  
  
* bueno ese fue el 6 capitulo espero que les haya gustado, ya me imagino que no quedaron satisfechos pero lo siento ahorita acabo de entrar a la escuela y ando como loca, muchas gracias por sus reviews me han ayudado a seguirle con esta cosa, aunque creo que cada vez le hecho menos ganas, pero ahora si le pondré todo el esmero posible para que les guste. Ah para la que decía que lo mexicano seme sale x los poros, es muy obvio no crees?, pero bueno muchas gracias. 


	7. Que le pasa a Rodrigo, por que es tan to...

Capitulo 7: Que le pasa a Rodrigo, por que es tan torpe?  
  
Ha pasado un día después del hechizo que le lanzo Draco a Rodrigo, y Hermione empezó a sospechar algo, pues era muy raro que Rodrigo siendo inteligente de la noche a la mañana sea un burrote ¡¡, aparte Draco jugando soccer????, el nunca lo había jugado pues en Howgarts no se practica. -"esto es muy extraño, no e posible nada de lo que ha pasado en estos dos días."- penso Hermione mientras leía en clase de sociales., en eso es profesor empezó hacer preguntas acerca el texto que habían leído, increíble pero Draco contesto todas no dio oportunidad que nadie las contestara, y cuando el profesor se había cansado de que era el mismo empezó a elegir al azar, entonces le pregunta a Rodrigo:  
  
dígame que le entendió?- pregunto el profesor a Rodrigo mientras el solo volteaba a ver a sus amigos para que le soplaran algo. Eh.., este., mm., como se dice.?, - contesto tartamudeando Rodrigo. Mm pues creo que trata de muchas cosas, mm si muchas cosas acerca de la sociedad.- dijo Rodrigo tratando de explicarse, mientras todo el grupo lo veía. Ah, entonces no lo leyó, quizá debe aterrizar su mente aquí en la tierra no en Júpiter Sr. - dijo el profesor mientras caminaba a su escritorio para bajarle un punto. Draco empezó a reírse en voz baja, pues estaba disfrutando mucho el espectáculo.  
  
Llego nuevamente el receso, y Rodrigo fue a retar a Draco en una cascarita de soccer, a si que hablo con sus amigos y caminaron hacia donde el estaba, que estaba tratando de ligar a una chava .  
  
Hey tu Draco, te reto a un partido de soccer ahorita, búscate un equipo bueno, por que hoy si sabrás lo que es la derrota. ¡!!- dijo Rodrigo mientras toda al escuela se quedo esperando la respuesta de aquel niño extranjero, quien lo veía con sus ojos grises con su peculiar sonrisa.  
  
ah, con que quieres perder otra vez, esta bien te daré la revancha, así sabrás quien es mejor.- dijo Draco con su sonrisa de lado.  
  
Los dos equipos estaban listos, el silbato sonó y comenzó el partido. Draco jugaba muy bien y pasaba todas las defensas hasta que anoto el 1 gol. Rodrigo se enojo y eso hizo que jugara con mas ganas pero, derrepente el hechizo empezó hacer mas efecto, pues ya tenia el balón en sus pies y listo para le gol pero algo lo distrajo, ¿Qué será?, sus agujetas se desamarraron y como un niño tonto se detuvo a atarlas de nuevo mientras el balón seguía su curso fuera de la cancha, para cuando termino de atarlas el balón ya estaba del lado del equipo contrario. Todos se quedaron atónitos, pues fue algo verdaderamente estúpido lo que hizo, nadie lo podía creer que derrepente Rodrigo el niño mas ilatrado x la escuela se convirtiera en un tonto. No obstante Hermione estuvo observando todo el tiempo a Draco, pues si era demasiado raro todo esto, así que lo vigilo sin que el se diera cuenta.  
  
Termino el partido y lógicamente Draco gano, y Rodrigo no podía contener su orgullo pues el extranjero se lo había quitado, todo lo que el tenia, su popularidad, todo, ahora solo le quedaba el y quizá algún amigo de el que todavía creyera en el. Rodrigo no soporto la burla asi que tranquilamente camino hacia el baño para poder pensar y descargar su coraje. Maldito extranjero¡¡, ya vera me las va pagar me quito todo- decía Rodrigo mientras golpeaba la pared del baño con sus puños hasta que sus manos ya podían aguantar mas el dolor. Se calmo y comenzó a pensar que tenia el que el no tuviera, no saco gran ventaja pues los dos eran apuestos, inteligentes, "sociables", pero aun faltaba algo que no completaba. Mientras tanto Hermione cada vez sospechaba mas de Draco, pues a pesar de que habían pasado pocos días después del 1 partido, Draco había cambiado demasiado, y algo pasaba.  
  
Que tiene Draco que me hace sentir un no se que, no se cuanto?- decía una de las amigas de Hermione mientras babeaba viendo el espléndido ángulo que tenia de Draco desde su asiento, a lo que Hermione volteo a ver y algo "mágico" paso, algo que ni ella selo esperaba. Mmm sabes la verdad si es lindo, es algo creído, pero lindo- decía Hermione mientras también disfrutaba del ángulo de su asiento. Aunque después fue interrumpido por su conciencia. Hermione Granger que tanto piensas por que te parece lindo y atractivo?, acaso te estas enamorando de tu peor enemigo? Y bien sabes que no puede ser el un mortifago, y grosero contigo, no nada que ver contigo. Hasta quizá sea un hechizo no es raro todo lo que le ha pasado en estos dos días?- penso ella, y dejo de babosear y puso mas atención a clase, pero esa ultima parte de su conciencia le dejo un gusanito " ¿qué tal si es un hechizo?". A si que decidió salirse de clases para ir a investigar a su casa, pues algo tenia que haber dejado, alguna prueba que delatara su hechizo o algo por el estilo, a si que termino la clase y salió corriendo hacia su casa.  
  
Mientras Draco seguía de galán con todas las chavas de la escuela, y hacia enfadar a Rodrigo quien cada vez se sentía peor y tenia mas coraje hacia el.  
  
Hermione llego rápido a su casa, entro cerro la puerta con llave, y fue directo al cuarto de Draco, donde abrió la puerta lentamente e hizo una inspección con la vista, cuando diviso una torre de libros , se acerco, y tomo uno por uno, empezó a ver el contenido de los libros, y entre las paginas había separadores donde Hermione abría cada pagina separada y confirmo sus sospechas. mm tenia razón era demasiado cierto para ser verdad, pero que puedo hacer, si deshago el hechizo el sabrá que fui yo, pero si lo dejo podría pasar algo malo, que debo hacer? Como le voy hacer eso a Draqui? Espera ese hechizo también te esta afectando a si que mas vale deshacerlo pronto .=s- se preguntaba y se murmuraba así misma, entonces una idea se le vino a la mente. bueno yo no lo haré, sino que lo hará Rodrigo =), solo espero que comprenda o que lo haga bien. Aunque pobre Draco es tan lindo y sus razones habrá tenido, pero creo que es mejor deshacer el hechizo. - Hermione tomo los libros y comenzó a buscar un hechizo para deshacer el otro, lo encontró y en ese instante la puerta sonó..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* se los dejo de emoción, jiji que mala, bueno espero que les haya gustado, gracias por sus reviews, y disculpen la demora es que ya casi no tengo tiempo. * 


	8. capitulo 8

Capitulo 8:  
Hermione tomo los libros y comenzó a buscar un hechizo para deshacer el otro, lo encontró y en ese instante la puerta sonó..  
  
.. - rayos, quien será?, no creo que sea la casera - en ese instante la puerta se abrió, y una voz muy familiar se escucho. Hermione estas aquí?- dijo Draco mientras caminaba hacia su habitación. Hermione que estaba en la habitación de Draco no sabia que hacer a si que, se escondió debajo de la cama antes de que Draco entrara. Draco entro y se pregunto por que los libros estaban en la cama si los había dejado en su baúl. Mm que raro?, yo había puesto los libros en el baúl, mmm a menos que.?- se preguntaba - mm no creo ella me tiene miedo, aparte no creo que sospeche algo, y si es a si mas vale que me cuide.- dijo Draco tomando sus libros y poniéndolos en su lugar para dar lugar a una deliciosa siesta. Hermione que estaba debajo de la cama estaba cayendo en el hechizo de Draco y no quería salir de ahí, pues estaba con Draco aun que el no lo supiera, y sin mas que hacer el hechizo estaba haciendo efecto en ella también. Mas tarde Draco se levanto para comer algo mientras que Hermione aprovecho el ato para salirse e irse a su cuarto . Seguramente Draco no se habrá dado cuenta de que estaba en mi cuarto, al menos de que me haya ido a buscar, pero bueno espero que no, mm tengo hambre iré por algo de comer.- Hermione salió y camino hacia la cocina donde se encontró con Draco. Hermione pense que no estabas, estabas muy callada- dijo Draco fríamente. Ah si es que llegue y me quede dormida, y ahora me dio hambre, yo tampoco te escuche. ^_^U - dijo Hermione algo nerviosa. -Ah por cierto voy a salir con mis amigas, y quizá regrese tarde, asi que no me esperes- dijo Hermione mientras comía algo y tomaba sus cosas.  
  
ok espero que te coma algo y no regreses.- dijo Draco con su sonrisita sarcástica. Hermione se fue y fue a buscar a una de sus amigas para que le dijera donde vivía Rodrigo, camino unas 8 cuadras y llego, toco y le abrieron, entro y hablo con su amiga asi que las dos fueron juntas. Llegaron a la casa de Rodrigo, donde su mamá las recibió muy amable , y llamo a Rodrigo para que bajara y atendiera a sus compañeras. hola Rodrigo como estas?- dijo La amiga de Hermione y Hermione mientras se estrechaban la mano. Bien gracias, y uds?- dijo Rodrigo Oye Rodrigo te vine a molestar pues necesito una libreta tuya para pasar lo de los días anteriores pues ya viene los exámenes, tu sabes.- Dijo Hermione, y fue interrumpida por su amiga que tenia que regresarse , asi que se despidió y se fue, dejando a Rodrigo y a Hermione solos. Ah Rodrigo, bueno la verdad venia para hablarte algo sobre Draco, mm se que no es mi asunto, pero lo que haga Draco a mi me afecta, a si que mejor te explico.- dijo Hermione algo seria. bueno dime de que se trata.- asintió Rodrigo seriamente. Bueno lo que pasa es que el es muy orgulloso y no soporta que alguien sea mejor que el asi que el esta detrás de todo lo que te ha pasado, peor note preocupes tu puedes hacerle lo mismo.- dijo Hermione Pero para poder hacerlo necesitare hacer brujería ¡¡¡.- exclamo Rodrigo. Este mm, bueno esa es la única solución , mm no pienses mal pero tengo aquí un hechizo que te funcionara.- dijo Hermione algo nerviosa. Bueno confiare en ti pues estoy desesperado, no se quien seas en realidad pero confiare en ti asi que dime que debo hacer.- dijo Rodrigo con entusiasmo. Bueno solo recita este hechizo mañana en la escuela mientras ves fijamente a Draco. Y ten cuidado de que note distraigan y de que Draco se de cuenta y de perderlo de vista.- dijo Hermione dándole un pergamino en la mano. Bueno es hora de que me vaya nos vemos mañana en la escuela.- se despidió Hermione. Si, y Gracias.- contesto Rodrigo. Se despidieron y cada quien se fue a su casa.  
  
Al otro ida muy temprano Rodrigo estaba mas nervioso que parecía que iba a un concurso peor nada que ver, entro a la escuela camino rápidamente hacia su salón y se interceptó con Hermione quien lo detuvo un momento para tratar de tranquilizarlo. Hey, estas bien?, tranquilo, solo recuerda que no debes apartar tu vista de el y ya.- dijo Hermione Si entendido, solo espero que salga bien, pues ya no soporto esto. Ah y gracias por ayudarme. -Dijo Rodrigo algo nervioso. Caminaron tranquilos hacia el salón, y cada quien se fue a su respectivo asiento. Al poco tiempo llegó el profesor de la 1 clase y asi sucesivamente hasta que llego la hora del millón: el receso. Bueno Rodrigo este es tu momento no lo desperdicies.- dijo Hermione muy optimista. Si solo espero que no se de cuenta y me haga mas daño.- dijo con cara de =S.  
  
Cuando todos los grupos salieron rápidamente se armo la "cascara", y pues había mucha gente por que iba jugar el jugador estrella, "Draco Malfoy", y wow todas querían ver a ese chico rubio de ojos grises jugando y ver su movimiento espectacular de mover su cabello hacia atrás. Bueno el disque albitro dio el 1sibatazo, y todos tomaron asiento claro en unas bancas y algunos en el suelo que mas daba el chiste era tener el mejor ángulo para ver ese diablo güero. Bueno entre tanta multitud( vaya como unas 60 personas máximo) nadie había notado que el chico que fue la gran estrella estaba ahí y había pasado desapercibido, pero bueno no importa, lo que importa es ver a Draco jugando ( ay ke mala pobre Roy) bueno regresando al partido ya había comenzado asi que era la oportunidad perfecta para comenzar el hechizo, asi que Rodrigo miro fijamente a Draco y comenzó a susurrar lo del pergamino pero que cosas se tenia que sentar enfrente de el la niña gorda que no le importa su apariencia ni a quien moleste su presencia y mas que el dicho de que "la carne del burro no es transparente "no le dice nada, tenia que llegar y poner su enorme trasero enfrente de Rodrigo justo cuando estaba en las ultimas palabras del hechizo y gracias a la excelente idea de esta niña perdió el contacto visual , y en cuanto termino algo paso que Draco se quedo quieto pero eso no dio excusa a que siguiera jugando ,a si que siguió jugando tan bien como siempre.  
  
Desgraciadamente Rodrigo se dio cuenta de su fallido intento asi que salió a buscar a Hermione pues al parecer nada había pasado, en cuanto llego con Hermione le explico todo y ella desilusionada solo le quedo decir: mm bueno pues suele pasar asi que solo queda esperar a ver que pasa. bueno solo espero que funcione aun que sea un poquito. Bueno te dejo ya me voy no tengo ganas de estudiar hoy luego me dices que pasa ok?- dijo Rodrigo algo triste. Tomo sus cosas y se fue. Llego a su casa comió algo y se fue a dormir y al otro dia llego a la escuela y todo parecía normal pero había una pequeña gran diferencia, al parecer el hechizo si habia funcionado pero no dio los resultados que esperaban, basto con la 1 clase para comprobar eso, pues era la clase donde Rodrigo se había hundido y gran sorpresa que dio, cuando el profesor le hizo una pregunta y el con toda tranquilidad la contesto correctamente. Eso era algo que debía alarmar a Draco pero el solo pensaba "es suerte".  
  
Llego la prueba final el receso Hermione tardo en convencer a Rodrigo a que jugara, hasta que accedió, entro a jugar claro en equipo dif. a Draco y sorpresota dio después de que un balón tan fácil de atrapar (que hasta mi abuelita podía) lo atrapo y corrió hasta media cancha donde tiro y gol muy típico de el (ja suena a super campeones) bueno toda al escuela quedo atónita pues regreso el mismo Rodrigo de antes, pero que hay con Draco? Será que el ya no tiene magia?  
  
Bueno selos dejo de tarea. Bueno gracias por esperarme tanto tiempo pero la escuela me trae loca, solo espero que les haya gustado y compensado el tiempo ausente. (dejen r/r). ^_ ^ 


End file.
